Fairies
by Korosa re tari kir
Summary: mobiumshipping Yaoi. rating may go up later. They are all slaves nothing special about them, they are alive only to die. But when Yugi promises to come back from his time as a slave, now he will try his very hardest to come back and hopefully not follow the same path as his older brother.


So new story...

**Korosa doesn't own Yugioh. Now get to the story.**

Okay...

Acknowledgments:

_writing from Book of Mystics _

**Now the story**

* * *

_Mystic: Yōsei _

_Rank: low_

_Description: Yōsei or fairies are also known as the slaves of life, when one is made they are meant to serve a person or people when they come of age. If they do not follow their masters orders they are to be tracked down and then killed; no exceptions. They are the weakest of all Mystics and are seen like dirt compared to others. Fairies are also smaller then an average creature; the average for any fairy is eight inches though they can change size._

_Types: _

_- Hikari Yōsei (light fairy): The most innocent of the fairy race, most tend to be sweet and are pure innocent and are extremely caring. If sighted they are safe to be around._

_Ability: Song of Light; Heaven's Life (are others)_

_- Hanran Yōsei (rebel fairy): These fairies are none submissive and go against the fairy law. Often they will try to kill their master. If sighted imprison and return to the Palace of Rebirth so they may be punished accordingly for their actions_

_Ability: Core Increase (are others)_

_- Jūjun'na Yōsei (submissive fairy): The second most innocent of fairies; they are extremely hesitant and kind, but are extremely jumpy. If sighted they are fine._

_Ability: Run; Disappear (are others)_

_- Torigā Yōsei (trigger fairy): Have a wide range of personalities; are normally harmless if left alone. If sighted call for the royal guard to secure it, and do not scare or anger it or else you will never see anything ever again._

_Ability: Fury; Insanity (are others)_

_- Yami Yōsei (darkness fairy): This type is the current most deadly type of fairy; are always dark and will kill their master. If sighted call royal guard and if the chance is given kill it._

_Ability: Mind Crush; Shadows (are others)_

_- Karā Yōsei (color fairy): They range in personalities; no serious threat. If sighted avoid if possible._

_Ability: Can sense auras; mind read (are others)_

_- Gomakashi Yōsei (deception fairy): They are incredibly sneaky; most are also rebellious. If sighted avoid if not possible call royal guard._

_Ability: Deception; Memory Laps (are others)_

_- Taoreta Yōsei (fallen fairy): Are often born tainted and are mostly unstable. If sighted call royal guard and do not approach. _

_Ability: Blood Lust (are others)_

_- Shi Yōsei (death fairy): there is no information on this type; they have all been executed. _

_Ability: unknown_

_Warnings: Fairies where made to serve but they have evolved. If a fairy is to serve you put a Kontorōru on them in any way that fits. If this is done you control them and they are your loyal servant. They are lower then humans and all fairies can change into humans and have no actual gender; they are able to switch from male to female. This ability will change if they have had any sexual interaction. Though most fairies often have a preference about which gender they take._

* * *

Fairies; they are the creatures that we think are magical and can grant wishes and make our lives perfect. Yet as time progresses you see the truth; they are born to serve. But everything has a limit that it will eventually reach; the Mystics are about to learn that the hard way.

* * *

A small boy lay silently in his bed made of a soft leaf and a small folded leaf as a pillow. If you had been an average human you wouldn't have even been able to fit in the room it was around two feet by two feet and decorated with many objects such as pine cones, shells and flowers.

Suddenly a tapping was heard still at 16 year old fairy did not stir from his deep sleep.

"I'm coming in Yugi." A girl voice sounded from a small hole made to get in and out of the room.

A few moments later a fairy flew into her friends room and spotted him still sleeping.

"Yugi! You need to get up!" She said but he still didn't stir.

"YUGI!" She shouted but he still slept on.

"Ugg, lease wake up." She tried once again.

"Just one more minuet Heba..." Yugi groaned still half asleep and turned away from her.

"Yugi I'm not Heba now...GET UP!" She yelled in his ear causing him to bolt up.

"I'm up!" He shrieked then recognized her and blushed.

"Opps..."

"Don't worry Yugi; and I for one am not a boy." She huffed playfully.

"Oh... I called you Heba didn't I..." Yugi's eyes became shadowed with sorrow and lost.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to remind you..." The girl apologized her eyes also showed silence.

"It's not your fault.. it was his time..." Yugi said give her a half hearted smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Come on Yugi! Cheer up! now come on we are going to be late for the announcement!" The girl tried to act cheery and Yugi followed in suit.

"What?! There is going to be an announcement?! Korosa! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The boy jumped up already in his close using some magic. Both wore a maple leaf shirt with caterpillar silk shorts and no shoes.

"Come on let's go!" Korosa flew out of the room with Yugi and both hurried to the Fairy square which was an opening in the forest. Finally they arrived and landed down in the crowd just as the announcer came onstage.

"We made it..." Yugi sighed in relief.

"Yah.." Korosa said equally out of breath. Just the announcer started to speak.

"Hello all fairies we have called you all here because we have received the list of fairies who are now of age." Everyone gasped. Any fairy knew that if your name was on that list you would never come home and probably had around one year or less to live. That list was of the fairies that would be given their masters who they were suposto serve to their best ability.

"Now as you all know if you are called come up to the right of me and get in a line; then you will go to the Palace of Rebirth receive you masters and then they will come and get you. Is that understood." It wasn't a question.

"Now the list. Erin Corok, Sero Ja, Silla Zoru, Nora Tur, Stefan Queis, Lauren Korem and Jay Flin." The announcer called the names and the said ones walked up until one Nora Tur jumped and started to fly away until a guard shot her through the heart and she fell dead.

"Now the rest of you get moving the guards will lead you." The announcer seemed amused that the girl had tried to escape. Just as people where departing a messenger butterfly came and gave the announcer a note. His eyes scanned over it before finally calling put to the fairies.

"We have one last minuet selection Yugi Motou." The announcer said and Yugi and Korosa froze.

"Yugi..." Korosa said with tears in her eyes.

"Bye Korosa. Help Nora." He held her hands and she felt his powers drift into her.

"But.." Her eyes where now leaking tears.

"Don't worry; i'll come back soon." Yugi smiled and hugged her one last time before he let go of his best friend and got in line with the rest seeing the looks of pity the fairies gave them before they left in a single file line flying towards the Palace of Rebirth.

"Goodbye." He whispered as he flew with the rest to the Palace; he knew it they all did, they were never going to see their home ever again.

* * *

So that is it for the first chapter.

**Yes now they Hikari would like if you could review **

Yes that would be nice; please review if you think this is any good.

**She also would like some suggestions for this story**

Anyway thank you for reading and I will update depending on how many people like this story.


End file.
